criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heroes and Villains
Heroes and Villains is the second case in the 2nd season. Also the second in ''Lieborough City'''' Criminal Case''. Plot The crime occurred in the Additional Investigation of the previous case gave the beginning to this case where the victim was the beloved and respected, Father Edward Tapia. First of all, they asked Mother Lisette a question to check her condition. After this the police took the body to examine it with Lawrence. Five suspects were found in the investigation: Mother Lisette, the nun who was abducted by the victim; April Bush, a woman who helped in Father Edward's greenhouse; Raimondo, the best friend of the victim and who was dedicated as a magician; Evan Moore, a television host; and Igor Tapia, Edward's adoptive father. The clues to get the culprit in the case are five, as usual. The killer uses facebook, he is 9 foot tall, he uses a blue necklace, he is right-handed, and his gender is feminine. Those who had these descriptions were April Bush, who was found guilty with his accomplice Mother Lisette. None gave explanations, and his sentence was life in prison. During the additional investigation, April confessed that she had a relationship with the father. A false relation. She wrote the letter from the previous case to Lisette Cortes, accusing her of a crime that never happened. That way they would blame Father Tapia for the crime and he would end up in jail. It was all a plan between them to avenge the deaths of his two parents, at the hands of Edward's mother, who had already passed away. The plan turned out, but the letter ended up in Alfred's hands. Taking advantage of Lisette Lewis's thirst for revenge, they let her kill the policeman, and let the plan continue. A perfect plan, which did not count with the appearance of the new police officer of Lieborough. Summary Victim * [[Edward Tapia|'Edward Tapia']]: Church Father Murder Weapon * Rifle Killer * [[April Bush|'April Bush']]: Victim's Ex-Girlfriend (Judgement: Life in jail / Killer) * [[Lisette Cortes|'Lisette Cortes']]: Church Mother (Judgement: Life in jail / Suspenct involved in crime) Suspects List of suspects * Lisette Cortes: Church Mother * April Bush: Victim's Ex-Girlfriend * Igor Tapia: Victim's Father * Raimondo: Victim's Best Friend * Evan Moore: GDTV Host * Annie Walker: Police Chief (quasi-suspect) Suspects Information Lissete Cortes * She is right handed. * Her feet measure is 10" (Innocent) * She has a blue necklace * She doesn't uses facebook (Innocent) * She is female April Bush * She is right handed. * Her feet measure is 9" * She has a blue necklace * She uses facebook * She is female Igor Tapia * He is right handed. * His feet measure is 9" * He doesn't has a blue necklace (Innocent) * He doesn't uses facebook (Innocent) * He is male (Innocent) Raimondo * He is left handed (Innocent) * His feet measure is 9" * He has a blue necklace * He uses facebook * He is male (Innocent) Evan Moore * He is right handed. * His feet measure is 9" * He doesn't has a blue necklace (Innocent) * He uses facebook * He is male (Innocent) Killer's profile * The killer is right-handed * The killer feet measure 9" * The killer has a blue necklace * The killer uses facebook * The killer is female Steps Chapter 1: Biggest Problems * Investigate Square (Clues: Victim's Body; Victim Identified: Father Edward Tapia; New Suspect: Mother Lisette Cortes) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (01:00:00) * Talk to Mother Lisette Cortes * Investigate Square Big Tree (Prerequisite: Complete all steps; Clues: Rifle, Broken Card) * Analyze Rifle (00:30:00; Attributes: The killer is right-handed; Murder Weapon Registered: Rifle) * Examine Broken Card (New Suspect: Raimondo) * Talk to Raimondo (Clues: Damaged Book) * Examine Damaged Book (Result: Book) * Analize Book (02:00:00) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: Be Green! * Talk to April Bush (Available after unlock the chapter) * Investigate Victim's Greenhouse (Prerequisite: Talk to April Bush; Clues: Broken Plant, Footprint) * Analyze Footprint (01:00:00; Attributes: The killer feet measure 9") * Examine Broken Plant (Result: Tropical Hibiscus) * Analyze Tropical Hibiscus (00:30:00) * Talk to Igor Tapia (Prerequisite: Analyze Tropical Hibiscus) * Investigate GDTV Central (Prerequiste: Complete all steps; Clues: Passport) * Examine Passport (Result: Father Tapia Passport) * Analyze Father Tapia Passport (00:15:00; Attributes: The killer has a blue necklace) * Talk to Evan Moore. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3: Bad Heroines * Talk to Mother Lisette Cortes (Available after unlock the chapter) * Investigate Evan Backstage Room (Clues: Brown Hair) * Examine Brown Hair (Result: April Bush Hair) * Analyze April Bush Hair (00:30:00) * Talk to April Bush (Prerequisite: Analyze April Bush Hair) * Investigate Square Big Tree (Prerequisite: Complete all steps; Clues: Cellphone, Damaged Camera) * Examine Cellphone (Attributes: The killer uses facebook) * Examine Damaged Camera (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera (01:00:00; Attributes: The killer is female) * Arrest the killer! (Killer Identified: April Bush) Additional Investigation * Talk to April Bush (Available after unlock the chapter) * Investigate Igor Tapia House (Clues: Damaged Photo) * Examine Damaged Photo (Result: Photo) * Analyze Photo (03:00:00) * Talk to April Bush (Reward: 5000 coins) * Talk to Igor Tapia (Clues: Broken Birth Medal) * Examine Broken Birth Medal (Result: Birth Medal) * Examine Birth Medal (Result: Father Tapia Medal) * Talk to Igor Tapia (Reward: Tuxedo -man- / Black Dress -woman-) * Talk to Annie Walker (Reward: Burger / Lieborough Department Medal) * Move to a next case (Coming Soon!) Trivia * This is the 2nd case in Lieborough and in the Central Area on Criminal Case. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases made by Cristobaleno Category:Central Area (Lieborough City)